Obligatory Pocky Fic
by SaltyJak
Summary: Because I just had to write one eventually. Enjoy the cavities.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Always meant to write this for a close friend of mine, but never got around to it until recently. Almost as cliche as cliche comes, and sure to cause her to wistfully shake her head if she ever reads it, here it is, my spin on the infamous Pocky genre of fics.

* * *

Timmy Turner laid on the canopy bed with his arms folded under his head, the thirteen year old's legs hanging off the edge as he absently kicked them back and forth. Above him, the dark purple fabric that formed the actual canopy for the bed obscured his view of the ceiling, while the soft, warm light of the afternoon sun poured in through the window, warming his upper body and part of his face.

The loud shuffling and clattering of what he assumed to be various toys drew the teen's attention to his right, his blue eyes landing squarely on the rear-end of his stalker-turned-close friend, Tootie. She was currently digging through a large treasure chest-looking box, scribbled on the front of which in purple marker were the words 'Princess Tootie', further indicating to anyone who entered the room just _who's_ bedroom it was.

"Darn it! I know I had a box in here... So _where_ is it?!" The raven-haired girl exclaimed in frustration, her voice slightly muffled by the various objects she was currently tossing about and digging through in the chest.

"You want some help?" Timmy finally asked, beginning to sit up. "Might be easier with a second set of-"

"N-No need! I got this!" The girl replied, waving her hand in what she assumed was Timmy's general direction as she began to dig a bit more frantically.

The brunet watched as his friend somehow managed to lean even _further_ into the large, off-purple treasure chest, her gray, plaid skirt folding over itself as she did, and giving the teen an unimpeded view of the girl's lavender-colored panties. He felt his face immediately heat up at the sight, and quickly looked away in embarrassment, once again casting his gaze up at fabric of the canopy. "I-If you say so..."

Before long, Timmy felt his gaze beginning to slip to his right, and hesitantly turned his head in curiosity, only to find that his friend must've noticed a slight draft, as her skirt was once again covering her bottom, leaving the teen with a feeling of relief, and yet disappointment too.

At thirteen, his body was undergoing many of the changes puberty tended to bring, both physical and mental; and trying to make sense of the new thoughts he had about a certain raven-haired girl frustrated him to no end. She wasn't quite as overbearing as she was when they were ten, but he had a feeling part of that was simply because they were friends, meaning he didn't avoid or push her away as often as he used to, and as such, she likely didn't feel the need to be quite as clingy or(as mentioned previously) overbearing.

Not to mention, as evidenced by the fact that he was in Tootie's room, completely of his own choice and volition; the two of them were _far_ closer now than they'd been when they were younger. It came to the brunet's attention that he and Tootie actually had quite a few interests in common, such as a love for comic books and video games; and for the most part, he enjoyed her company, save for how _physically_ friendly she could be, yet even that didn't _really_ bother him overmuch.

Again though, he attributed their closeness(or rather, Wanda did, and he simply followed the lead of her opinion on the matter) to the fact that they were both in the thick of puberty, with him growing a few inches in height, putting on some muscle, and getting an ever so slightly deeper voice; and Tootie undergoing similar changes... Though she appeared to have 'filled out', so to speak, rather than gain muscle like he did. By and large she was still shy of chubby, and obviously nowhere _near_ close to fat, but her hips had visibly filled out a little, and already her 'boobs', as she inelegantly referred to them, were nearly the size of her older sister's.

" _Not that Vicky's built like a supermodel, anyway..."_ The thirteen year old thought to himself as he sucked in a deep breath of air through his nose, only to feel a slight tickle, followed by- "Atchoo!" He sneezed, gently rubbing his index finger under his nose. "That apple stuff is _really_ strong... Is it your perfume or something?"

"Bless you!" Tootie called out in an absent-sounding tone, her attention evidently more focused on her search. "And I already _told_ you, it's my body wash... And shampoo, and... Y'know... Conditioner." She paused in her digging, mumbling out the last part self-consciously, only to quickly return to her loud, frantic search, again filling the medium-sized bedroom with the clattering and shuffling of the chest's contents being moved about.

"Augh..." The teen yawned, finding that the combination of the girl's soft bed beneath him, and the warm, soothing sunlight pouring down on him from the nearby window was making him sleepy. "What are you looking for, anyway?"

The bespectacled girl leaned back into a kneeling position in front of the chest and looked over her shoulder at her best friend. "You said you wanted to do something fun to pass the time, and as it turns out, I've got just the thing! ...I think." With that, she dove back in up to her waist, once more giving the male teen a view of her somewhat ample rear-end, though her skirt soon fell back down to cover it.

"I sure hope so, we could've been playing games all this time, and I'm starting to get kinda sleepy..." The teen stifled another yawn.

"So go to sleep, I'll wake you up when I find the- The-Uh... Thing I'm looking for..." The girl replied nervously, having almost let her little surprise for Timmy slip.

" _Fall asleep in_ here _? With_ you _?"_ Timmy thought to himself, still not entirely convinced he wouldn't wake up tied to the girl's bed... Again. "Well, not _that_ sleepy... Just try to hurry up or something, your butt is getting really distracting..." He trailed off, not really paying any mind to the words that had just left his mouth.

Yet that didn't mean _Tootie_ hadn't, as her search came to a sudden halt, filling the room with a nearly deafening silence, though her upper half remained hidden from view in the treasure chest. "My...? You've been staring at my butt this whole time?"

Timmy's eyes shot wide open at the question, his face turning a bright, cherry-red color. "Uh... No?" He quietly gulped, feeling an uncomfortable wave of heat wash over him; the only sound being the strangely loud beating of his heart in his ears. "Not... This _whole_ time..."

"Teehee! Right, 'cause _that_ sounded convincing!" The girl giggled to herself and shook her head, then dug ever deeper into her toy chest, knowing she was by now close to the bottom of it.

"Ugh!" The teen groaned loudly as he hopped up off the bed and to his feet. "Th-The more we hang out, the more I realize you like to tease me just as much as Vicky does!" He crossed his arms as he stood in the middle of the room, mouth forming a slight frown.

"Teasing is still better than forcing you to scrub the bathroom with your toothbrush, Timmy." Tootie called out from the toy chest, beginning to wonder if the thing even _had_ a bottom.

" _Crud, guess she's got me there..."_ The teen mentally admitted to himself.

Tootie hadn't been the only one to change in the past few years. The evil red-head she called a sister had become... Well, significantly less evil, surprisingly enough. She could still give him a loud earful when she was annoyed, but instead of yelling at him over chores needing to be done, she now tended to simply vent at him, either her frustrations, or just how her day had went, with his reward for listening being an offer of take-out from the nineteen year old, as a sort of apology without having to _actually_ apologize.

It was generally on her good days that she tended to tease him, and at his age, it wasn't even about things that particularly bothered him; sometimes he even wondered if she avoided mean-spirited topics _on purpose_ , out of character as that would be for Vicky to do. Most of the things she teased him for were actually pretty light-hearted: When he and Tootie were going to tie the knot, whether or not he'd ever grow into his buck teeth, if Francis would ever just admit that he was hopelessly in love with him... Stuff like that made him chuckle, and made Vicky seem less like his evil babysitter, and more like the bratty older sister he never had.

"Hah..." Timmy sighed, hanging his head and allowing his arms to drop to his sides. "Still don't understand why you did what you did, Tootie."

"Well that makes two of us, I don't understand why I do a lot of the stuff I do, either." The girl shrugged, knowing Timmy wouldn't be able to see it thanks to her position in the trunk. "Also, what are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean... Saying something to Vicky? Telling her to be nicer to me?" Timmy responded in an almost weary-sounding tone.

"Oh _that_." The bespectacled girl remarked disinterestedly. "Because I could." She spoke matter-of-factly, shrugging once again. "I rarely ask for much from Vicky, but... Y'know... We're friends and... And I mean, it's not like it's a secret that I still like you, so... I called in a favor, so to speak."

"Mm." Timmy nodded, shoving his hands into his pockets as he turned away from the girl and faced her dresser, which sat a few feet behind him. "And I owe you big time for it. I didn't even know Vicky _had_ a 'nice' side..." The teen grabbed a framed photo off the dresser, which depicted him, Tootie, Chester, and AJ in front of Splash Mountain, with a slightly annoyed-looking Vicky standing behind them and off to the side.

"Ha! Nice? Vicky?" Tootie scoffed, momentarily leaning back out of her toy chest to look over her shoulder at Timmy. "Vicky's only 'nice' to her boyfriends and guys she likes. From what you've told me about how she acts around you after I asked her to be nicer, she's just treating you like she treats me... That being said, yes, you do indeed owe me big time...!" She flashed her friend a smile, briefly showing off her pearly-white, braces-free teeth, only to quickly dive back into her toy box.

"Well I'll still take being treated like Tootie over being treated like dirt... So thanks-"

"Ah-ha!" Tootie exclaimed in triumph, cutting off her friend's words of gratitude. "There you are!"

"Huh?" The teen set the framed photo back down on the dresser and pulled an about-face, quirking an eyebrow up at the raven-haired girl. "Did you _actually_ find what you were looking for?" He questioned, staring at the girl now standing up straight and facing him as she simply nodded, a big grin on her face and hands hidden behind her back.

"Yep! It was just buried under all my toys and stuff." Tootie, unable to contain her excitement, bounced a little, the object in her hands producing a faint rattling sound. "Now, close your eyes, it's supposed to be a surprise!" She leaned forward, keeping her hands hidden behind her back.

"...What _kind_ of surprise?" The thirteen year old male questioned hesitantly, feeling a little nervous about dropping his guard around an excited Tootie.

"Wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you, now would it? C'mon, humor me." Tootie smiled sweetly as she finished, hoping it would be enough to convince Timmy that she had no ill intentions.

"Hm..." The brunet hummed in contemplation, his arms crossed as he briefly studied his friends face. "...Alright, fine." He at last relented, his arms once more dropping to his sides as he slowly closed his eyes. "But if you end up handcuffing me, or try to do anything... _Weird_..."

"Oh hush." Tootie shook her head exasperatedly as she strode across her room, before stopping just in front of Timmy, leaving just a little over a foot of space between them. "I've already got you in here, why would I bother with handcuffs?" She reached for his shoulders, only to pause as the object in her right hand made another dull rattling sound. "Ugh... Should've told you to sit down on the bed _first_." The girl rolled her eyes, then brought the small, thin cardboard box in her hand up to her mouth and gently bit down on it, freeing up her right hand. "Mere, let me mead m'you over to my med." She gripped Timmy's shoulders as she spoke, orienting him in the direction of her bed.

"Was that English?" The brunet asked in an amused tone of voice as he began to turn his head to look over his shoulder, the corners of his mouth tugging up into a smirk as he cracked open his right eye, intending to sneak a peek at whatever was in his friend's mouth.

"Mm! No peeking!" The raven-haired girl managed to speak over the box held between her gritted teeth, then gave Timmy a light shove to make him face forward again.

"Agh... Why do all the girls in my life like to be so rough with me...?" He muttered out dejectedly, earning him an eye-roll from the girl behind him.

"J'st sit down." Tootie commanded as she spun him around to face her, sounding a bit more annoyed than she actually was.

The thirteen year old did as he was told, allowing himself to fall back and plop down on the bed, which bounced a little from his weight dropping down onto it. "Can I open my eyes yet?"

Tootie took the small box out of her mouth, giving it a quick once-over before speaking. "One sec..." She took a step to her right, then spun around and dropped down onto the bed next to Timmy, landing just to his left with a muffled thump and a low creak from the bed itself. "Alright, you can look now!" She beamed at her friend excitedly, holding her prize up in front of his face.

A sudden feeling of nervousness washed over Timmy as he heard the dull rattle-now significantly louder-again, his eyes remaining closed as he tried to discern what the girl was holding up in front of his face from sound alone. He knew now it had to be a container of some kind, and from the noise it made when Tootie shook it, he could only assume it was filled with crackers or cookies of some sort.

Almost immediately after making this observation, his nose was assailed by a new scent, one strong enough-thanks to how close it was-to overpower the already cloyingly sweet scent of apples that pervaded his friend's room. This scent too was sweet, but rather than apples, it was unmistakably the smell of strawberries, but more like candy than the actual fruit.

After another moment of quiet sensory investigation, the teen at last opened his eyes, only to find a pink, rectangular box obstructing most of his view of Tootie's room, the word 'Pocky' printed across the front in big blue letters that stood out sharply from the pink background of the box itself. "Huh?" He took the box out of the girl's hand, giving it a quizzical look as he turned it over a few times. It was clear that it was some kind of food simply from the packaging, and this was only further confirmed as he glanced at the back of the box, which had real-life pictures of what looked to be cookie sticks, roughly covered three-fourths of their length in strawberry frosting; printed on it. "Pocky? Is it... Some kind of cookie, or something?"

"Yeah-Er... Kind... Of? I mean, they _smell_ pretty sweet, but I... Haven't ever... Actually tried them." Tootie glanced away evasively, a dusting of pink just barely visible on her cheeks. "I saw them in the store a while back and grabbed them... Y'know, kinda figured we could share them..."

"...Tootie, how long have these been at the bottom of that chest?" Timmy shook the box, causing its contents to rattle a bit more loudly.

"Ah... About three... Or four years." The bespectacled girl felt her face heat up a little more. "B-But they should still be good! ...Maybe a little stale..." She admitted quietly, her gaze cast down at the tiny inch or so of space between them, the pinky finger of her right hand just _barely_ touching Timmy's left.

"Hm..." The teen hummed in thought, again looking the small box in his right hand over a few times. "Well, I doubt stale cookies can taste all _that_ bad." He shrugged, then brought his left hand up to fiddle with the top of the box, eventually managing to slip his index finger in and flip the top of it open. With that done, he pinched one of the long, strawberry frosted sticks between his thumb and index finger and pulled it out, then handed the entire box back to Tootie.

The girl watched as her friend briefly rolled the pocky stick between his thumb and finger, then brought it up to his mouth and bit off around an inch or so of one end of the sugary treat. "So...?" She queried, a hint of nervousness evident in her tone. "Is it bad? Like really stale bad?"

"Mm... No." The brunet replied, finding the sweet, biscuit-like cookie stick to be just the slightest bit soft, but it still had a somewhat satisfying crunch. "Try one, it's nothing special, but the frosting is pretty sweet."

Tootie glanced down at the box in her hand, and mimicked Timmy's earlier action in pulling out one of the frosted sticks, pinching the unfrosted end of it between her thumb and index finger. Her eyes slowly drifted to her right at Timmy again, who this time took another, larger bite of his own pocky stick. _"Suppose I can have_ one _, just to see how they are... My idea won't be much fun if it turns out these things taste like old cardboard..."_ She mused to herself as she bit off a small chunk of the frosted stick in her hand.

"See? They're alright... Might be better with milk though..." Timmy popped the last of the pocky stick into his mouth, then dusted off his hands. "So... Were those really what you were looking for?"

"Mm-hm." Tootie nodded, taking the time to swallow the piece she'd bitten off before speaking. "I'd always meant to share them with you, but... You didn't make it particularly easy to hang out..." She spoke in a somewhat hurt tone, but quickly shot him a sly grin to show that she was just teasing.

"No... But in my defense, you _did_ act pretty crazy around me." The brunet shot back matter-of-factly, pinching another pocky stick out of the box in Tootie's hand. "I mean, I was only eight when we first met, and it was _after_ I'd already met Vicky. I figured _you_ were going to be as mean as she was, so when you showed that you were almost the complete opposite... I might have... Been a little freaked out, that's all." He shrugged again, taking a quick bite off the tip of his sugary treat. "I just... Wasn't used to girls... Coming after me, I guess."

"And how about now? Do I still freak you out, Timmy?" The raven-haired girl leaned to her right, playfully bumping her shoulder against Timmy's.

"Well~..." The teen rolled his eyes somewhat dramatically, his lips curled up into a teasing grin. "Only most of the time! Heehee!" A wide smile broke out across his face as he giggled, which soon turned into light laughter as Tootie blushed a bright shade of red.

"Rrgh... You...!" Tootie growled out, her cheeks feeling like they were on fire. "I was being serious!" She exclaimed angrily, roughly shoving the brunet and causing him to tip over onto his side, all while he continued to giggle in amusement. "V-Vicky's right, you _are_ a Twerp!" The girl crossed her arms, her gaze cast to her left in annoyance, and thus, the complete opposite from where Timmy was.

"Hehehe!" The thirteen year old continued to giggle as he bounced back up into a sitting position. "Takes one to know one, Toots!" He reached over to her, snaking his arm around her right side to try and sneak another pocky stick, only for the girl to suddenly scoot away from him and whip her head around to face him.

"Ah! No way are you getting any more of these now!" Tootie held the box protectively with both arms, her right leg poised to shove Timmy away if he came any closer.

"Aw, c'mon!" Timmy whined, sliding a bit closer to his bespectacled friend. "I thought you said you wanted to share them with me?" He dropped onto his hands and knees to crawl closer to her, only for the girl to plant her right foot in the middle of his chest, bringing his advance to a sudden halt.

"Mngh..." Tootie growled again with her mouth closed, making it sound more like an annoyed hum. "True, but..." She glanced away evasively, looking down at the box of pocky in her hands as she realized the opportunity that had presented itself. "O-Only if... We can play the P-Pocky Game, deal?" She questioned nervously, her voice tinged with a hint of excitement.

"Okay...?" The thirteen year old male agreed, then looked down at his chest, realizing his friend's foot was still pressed against it. "I don't know what that is though." He gently shoved her foot away, then dropped down onto his rear-end and sat cross-legged.

"W-Well..." Tootie visibly relaxed, despite the nervous stuttering quality to her voice; as she pulled her legs up onto the bed and scooted over to kneel in front of Timmy, each leg bent at the knee on either side of her as she sat on her bottom. "You remember h-how I said I had a f-fun way to pass the time...? Um... This is it." She finished by holding up the box of sugary, frosted sticks between them.

"The... Pocky Game?" Timmy quirked an eyebrow up at the girl, his lips forming a confused frown.

"Mm-hm!" She nodded her head rapidly, barely able to hide the bout of nervous jitters that had come over her. "You take a stick-" The girl reached into the box, pinching one of the strawberry frosted sticks out and handing it to Timmy. "-And... Um..." She trailed off, realizing she'd have to change the rules a little, if her plan was to work as intended. " _I_ take a stick..." She took one out for herself, and stuck the unfrosted end of the biscuit stick in her mouth, then rolled it to the right side of her mouth with her tongue so she could talk. "And then... We-Uh... S-See who can eat theirs the fastest! Yeah... F-First one to finish their pocky stick wins!" Tootie smiled as she finished, relatively impressed with her own quick thinking.

"...Are you making this up?" Timmy shot the raven-haired girl a skeptical look as he mimicked her, sticking his own pocky stick between his lips.

"Wh-Wha? No! This... This is how you play the game! Oh! And... You can't use your hands, either. You gotta use your lips and tongue to pull the stick into your mouth, or else the other person wins by default." Tootie fingered the hem of her skirt nervously. She knew she wasn't the best liar, and the situation she'd just put herself in didn't exactly fill her with confidence.

"Well... Alright, if you say so." The brunet adjusted the cookie stick in his mouth with his right hand, then settled both in his lap, clasping them together and interlacing his fingers. "Anything else I should know?" He muttered over the treat, nearly causing it to fall out of his mouth.

"Ah... N-No, I think... Oh, you have to- You gotta close your eyes too, it- It's part of the game!" Tootie stammered out, a familiar heat blooming across her cheeks that actually managed to fog up her glasses a little.

"Okay..." Timmy replied bemusedly, but nonetheless did as he was instructed. "Can... We start now, or...?"

"Er... Right, um... Yeah, go ahead and start... Now!" The girl exclaimed, causing her own pocky stick to tumble out of her mouth and into her lap, though this only distracted her for a moment, before she turned her attention back to Timmy, who was already munching his way through his own stick. _"Not like mine really matters, just have to-"_

 _Crack!_

Just as Tootie had begun to creep toward her crush, the pocky in his mouth snapped almost perfectly in half, the frosted, uneaten end dropping into his lap and bouncing off his hands. He let out an 'Aw!' of protest, quickly making her shoot back to her original position on the bed, her heart momentarily feeling like it had jumped into her throat.

"Darn it, mine broke!" Timmy remarked in annoyance, his eyelids sliding open as he snatched the pocky out of his lap and held it up.

"Ehehe... Y-Yeah, so did mine..." Tootie chuckled timidly as she rubbed the back of her head and picked her own stick out of her lap, at the same time trying in vain to calm her heart, now racing from almost having been caught. "You-Um... You wanna try again?" Her voice cracked, coming out as little more than a high-pitched squeak.

"Sure, long as you know _I'm_ gonna win!" The thirteen year old declared confidently with a matching grin.

Tootie, however; remained silent. She was too focused on mentally kicking herself for failing to follow through with her plan to offer much in the way of a response, opting to instead simply hand her crush another of the strawberry frosted sticks as he quickly ate the remaining half of the first one. _"_ _What am I_ doing _?! I had the perfect chance right there, and I_ _hesitated_ _! Stupid... Stale pocky!"_ The girl thought to herself angrily, blinking her eyes closed in a poor attempt to hide her frustration as she brought another of the sticks up to her mouth and pinched it between her lips.

"Mhenever mou're 'eady!" The brunet closed his eyes as attempted to speak over the pocky in his mouth, blind to the fact that the girl he shared the bed with had already reopened her own eyes and taken her pocky stick out of her mouth.

"Alright... Threetwoone-Go!" The bespectacled girl spoke quickly as she absently discarded her unwanted pocky stick, then quickly crept forward on her hands and knees until she was right in front of Timmy. Hesitating for a moment, Tootie leaned in, watching as the pink-colored stick slowly retreated between her crush's lips. Biting on it too soon would undoubtedly give her away, yet if she waited too long, Timmy would open his eyes, and most certainly find her in _quite_ the compromising position, so she waited until there was just barely over an inch left, then struck, right as the last of the pocky disappeared into Timmy's mouth; her lips colliding with his in what was _meant_ to be a quick, fleeting kiss.

Unfortunately, the younger of the two Valentine sisters was about to learn that the best-laid plans rarely turn out the way we intend for them to, as Timmy's eyes gently fluttered open upon feeling something soft and warm press against his lips.

For the first second or so, he was simply confused as his vision focused on another pair of eyes, which were closed and behind a thin pair of lenses. Next, he noticed a distinct pressure forcing itself against him, first at his lips and forehead, then the rest of his body; as Tootie began to lean into the kiss more, her body weight pressing against him as his hands blindly fumbled for support and found their way to the girl's hips. After that, he soon realized that he was tipping backward, and with nothing behind him to halt this descent, he quickly tipped over completely and landed on his back, the grasp his hands were exerting on Tootie's hips causing her to tip over right along with him, and land on top of him.

"Mmph...!" Tootie let out a muffled whine as her forehead roughly bumped into Timmy's, then immediately pulled away from the kiss with a low smacking sound and held herself up over him. "Ah-! S-Sorry, sorry!" She apologized profusely, wincing at her now sore forehead as she felt her eyes beginning to water. "I-Ah... I didn't mean for... _That_ to happen, really! I just-"

"You... You kissed me." The brunet remarked dumbly, not even noticing the dull pain in his forehead, as it was barely a blip on the radar compared to the odd, but strangely wonderful tingling sensation on his lips.

"I know and I shouldn't have but I really like you and I've wanted to do it for so long but you kept pushing me away and I thought with you here I'd finally get my chance if we played the Pocky-Mm?" The girl's rapid-fire justification for her actions was suddenly cut off as she felt a finger settle on her lips and silence her.

"Stop. I can't- I've been meaning to tell you that... I actually _do_ like hanging out with you for a while now, but when you talk all fast like that..." The teen trailed off, wondering how best to word his next sentence. "I just want to pull you into a hug and kiss you because you're so cute when you do that and I-" He stopped himself short, realizing he was doing almost the _exact_ same thing Tootie had been just seconds before. "...I think I like you." He blurted out, surprising _himself_ with the words as his cheeks rapidly turned a bright shade of pink. After a few moments of silence, he pulled his hand away, shooting the girl a small, shy smile.

"Oh." Tootie mouthed out in shock, Timmy's admission effectively causing her brain to crash into a brick wall.

"Hehehe..." He chuckled at his friend's nearly dumbfounded expression. "Yeah... Still not _totally_ sure, but... _That_ , just now was... Nice. Unexpected, but nice."

"It... It was?" Tootie asked quietly as she pushed herself back up into a kneeling position. "I-I mean, _I_ liked it, but... You... You did too?"

"Except for the sore forehead, yeah, I liked it." Timmy nodded as he braced his arms against the bed and sat back up. "In fact, I liked it so much, that I have to ask..." The thirteen year old reached to the girl's right, snatching up the small, pink box with a grin and giving it a light shake that rattled its contents. "Since playing the game was your idea... In your expert opinion, what should we do with the rest of these?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hm-Mm..." The red-haired nineteen year old rolled over onto her back and stretched, her arms reaching up over her head and settling over the arm of the couch she currently occupied. "Augh-" She opened her mouth wide and yawned, her eyes watering a little as she squeezed them shut, then reopened and wiped them with her hands. "Jeez, I sleep until two and I'm _still_ tired... Maybe I'm getting _too much_ sleep..."

Vicky turned back over onto her side and reached over to grab her phone, which sat on the coffee table in front of the couch. Scooping it up into her hand, she clicked it on, the device indicating the time as two minutes to three. "Hm. Twerp'll be here any minute now..."

As if on cue, the lock on the front door let out a loud click, and the door swung open, the very same 'Twerp' Vicky had been referring to stepping through the doorway and shutting said door behind him.

The pink-eyed teenager turned over again, this time onto her front; and peeked over the arm of the couch at her charge, who seemingly hadn't yet noticed her. It occurred to her that, with his attention focused on the slender, pink stick he was currently munching on, she had the perfect opportunity to surprise the brunet; something that she'd come to realize was still quite fun, even if he no longer feared her quite as much as he used to.

Vicky watched the boy as he turned towards her, and thought for a second that she'd been discovered, only to notice that he had yet to look up, and was instead focusing his attention on a pink, rectangular box gripped in his right hand, which she could only assume contained more of the pink sticks like the one the he was munching on. _"Yeah, you_ _really_ _need_ more _sweets, Twerp."_ She mused to herself sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

As her target moved ever closer, still evidently oblivious to her presence, Vicky pressed her body flat against the couch cushions while tightly gripping the arm of the sofa, readying herself to spring forward at her charge and surprise him. She mentally likened herself to a cat sizing up its prey, her excitement growing with each passing second as Timmy drew closer and closer, until he was finally within pouncing distance. _"Just a little more and..."_ "Aha!" The red-head sprang up and at the thirteen year old, her fingers curling around and gripping his shoulders to steady herself as she threw most of the upper half of her body over the arm of the couch.

"Pocky?" The younger of the two teens questioned as he held up one of the strawberry-frosted sticks, the tip of which settled on Vicky's lower lip as she gaped at him, her face frozen in an exclamatory expression.

The girl's pink eyes slowly drifted down in confusion to the sweet-smelling stick on her lips, before settling back on Timmy, this time with visible annoyance as she scowled at the grinning boy and bit down on the tip of the slender, pink treat. "Twerp." She mumbled out, chewing on the bit of pleasant-tasting... Whatever it was. "Do you _have_ to play along like that and get my hopes up?" She released his shoulders, dropping back into her original spot on the couch.

"No." The teen replied with a shrug, waving the Pocky stick his babysitter had bitten back and forth in his hand. "But then, do _you_ have to get your fun out of scaring me half to death when I come home?"

"...Touche." Vicky relented hesitantly, before snatching the offered treat out of her charge's hand. "So what is this, anyway?" She took another, larger bite, cutting the length of the stick down by half.

"Pocky! They're cookie sticks covered in frosting; these ones are strawberry!" Timmy happily showed off the box of Pocky in his hand, pointing out the name of the treats, printed on the front of it in big blue letters.

"Mm-hm?" The older teen's left hand darted out, quickly snatching the box out of her charge's to look it over as she held the Pocky stick she was eating with her right. "And just _how many_ of these have you had?" She looked into the box, noticing it was already half empty.

"Just... A few..." Timmy replied evasively, breaking eye contact with his babysitter.

"Pfft. Yeah, a few _dozen_." Vicky shook her head, handing the box of sweets back to her charge. "Whatever, I'm only watching you 'til six anyway, your parents can deal with you bouncing off the walls from your sugar high."

"I haven't had _that_ many..." Timmy took the box back, this time looking into it himself. "Besides, you'd have to have a few _boxes_ to get a sugar high from these... Probably." Upon finishing, he vaulted over the arm of the couch, plopping down next to his babysitter with a muffled thump. "Ever since Tootie and I shared a box over at your house last Friday, I can't help but get some from the school store every day." He took another one out, holding it between his thumb and index finger as he nibbled on the end.

"Tootie. Of course." Vicky rolled her eyes. "She only just got rid of her braces, and now she's gonna give herself cavities with this crap..." The red-head finished the rest of her pocky, willing to admit(to herself, anyway) that they _would_ make a pretty pleasant snack. "Since you insist on hanging out with me..." She reclined against the cushions, throwing her left arm over the back of couch, behind Timmy; then crossed her right leg over her left. "Y'mind sharing those?"

"Aha! I knew you'd like them!" The thirteen year old smiled triumphantly, handing his babysitter another of the strawberry-frosted sticks.

"Wow, thanks." The older teen remarked sarcastically as she took the offered pocky stick and bit off the first inch and a half.

"What?" Timmy looked up at the girl, one eyebrow raised in confusion.

"You've already eaten _half_ the box, that's what! Is it too much to ask that you give me more than _one_? I thought I was your _favorite_ babysitter?" Vicky shot the teen a sly, knowing grin as she finished.

"Ugh..." Timmy groaned loudly and dramatically, hanging his head in a combination of exasperation and embarrassment. "I say you're my favorite babysitter _one_ _time_ , and you never let me live it down... Don't forget that me saying that convinced my parents to let you _stay on_ as my babysitter, Vicky..." He reached into the box to grab another pocky stick for the girl, only to take pause midway through the act, an interesting and familiar idea popping into his head. "Hey... Since you've never heard of pocky, you probably haven't heard of the Pocky Game, right?" A wide grin formed on the teen's face as he glanced up and to his right at the older girl.

"No..." Vicky replied slowly, wondering why her charge was suddenly grinning at her.

"Wanna play?" The teen oriented his body more toward the red-head's and shook the box in his hand, making its contents rattle.

Vicky's eyes slowly drifted over to the TV, currently showing an advertisement for some kind of dust mop; then back over to Timmy's bright blue orbs, an action she repeated a few times before at last settling her gaze on her charge. She opened her mouth, seemingly to speak, only to take another bite of her pocky. _"Not like I've got anything else going on right now. Show just ended, and if the Twerp leaves, I'll probably just end up dozing off..."_ She mused to herself as she finished off the last of her pocky stick. "Sure... Suppose I can spare a few minutes..."

"Really?! G-Great!" Timmy nearly shook with excitement, having been under the impression that Vicky wouldn't be interested in the game, and would simply send him up to his room. "O-Okay, so-Um... First things first, you gotta sit like this- Like me." The teen oriented his body completely towards Vicky, then bent his legs at the knee and inward to sit cross-legged.

"'Kay..." The nineteen year old quirked an eyebrow up at the boy in confusion, but nevertheless kicked off her sneakers and swung her legs up onto the couch to mimic Timmy's posture. "So... What's next?"

"Next, I take one..." The brunet plucked one of the pocky sticks out of the box and held it between his thumb and index finger. "And you take one." He offered her the box, bidding that she take one of the strawberry-frosted sticks like he had.

"..." Vicky wordlessly took out another of the sugary sticks and looked at it, then turned her attention to Timmy, the corners of her mouth drooping slightly into a confused frown. In truth, she felt a little embarrassed by the whole situation, as to her, it just seemed... Bizarre for the Twerp to be teaching her anything. He was younger than her, and in most regards significantly less experienced than her, yet here he was, patiently explaining this 'Pocky Game' to her like it was the most normal and natural thing in the world.

"And then, you put one end in your mouth-doesn't really matter which-and at the count of three, we both try to eat our pocky without using our hands. Whoever gets to the end of theirs first is the winner." The thirteen year old nodded to himself, feeling like he'd parroted Tootie's explanation of the game fairly well, even if said explanation hadn't _quite_ been one-hundred percent true, something she'd only admitted _after_ the two of them had kissed a few more times.

"...Are you just making this up?" The red-head queried with a slight, pouting frown as she held her pocky stick horizontally between her left and right index fingers. "This kinda sounds like bull-"

"I-I'm _not_ making it up!" Timmy exclaimed defensively, leaning a bit closer to his babysitter as he felt a bit of warmth beginning to bloom across his cheeks. "This... This is just how the game was taught to me!" Okay, so technically he wasn't lying, this _was_ how the game was taught to him the first time, but he knew full well that he was merely repeating the version that Tootie had explained to him _before_ telling him the real version of the game. "Where was I...? Oh, so you can't use your hands, only your lips and tongue to pull the pocky into your mouth, and, uh... You gotta... Close your eyes too-"

The red-head raised both eyebrows at this as she shot her charge a flat look, her eyes half-lidded as if to ask: 'Really?'

"H-Hey, don't look at me..." The teen shrugged and glanced away somewhat nervously, breaking eye contact with the older teen. "Everything I'm telling you comes straight from the mouth of an 'expert'."

"This _expert_ sounds like they've got too much time on their hands..." Vicky muttered out, her eyes fixated on the pink stick held between her fingers. "Any _other_ ridiculous rules I should know, or does that cover everything?"

"Ahm... Pretty sure that's everything..." Timmy brought his own pocky stick up to his mouth and pinched it between his lips. "Ready?" He asked, barely able to keep his grip on the treat as he cracked the left side of his mouth open to speak.

"Mm." The pink-eyed girl hummed out a confirmatory noise as she slowly rolled her own pocky stick back and forth between her lips, her arms crossed as she stared at Timmy, waiting for him to give her the signal to begin.

"Gotta close your eyes, Vicky." The teen across from her remarked sternly, though he still managed to shoot her a knowing smirk.

"Mngh..." Vicky let out a low growl; her eyes drifting over to look at the TV again. "If you even _think_ about messing with me because my eyes are closed, I'm knocking those giant front teeth right outta your mouth, got it Twerp?" She refocused on him, her eyes narrowed threateningly.

"Ehehe... Wh-Who's messing around? I just wanna play a game to... To pass the time, that's all." The brunet-haired teen tapped his fingers together nervously, his babysitter's threat draining a good bit of his confidence from him. _"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea... But then again..."_ He looked Vicky up and down, now that her eyes were closed. She was still frowning, still scowling a bit, really; but it was hard to deny that the red-haired nineteen year old was actually quite attractive. Kissing her had certainly never crossed his mind when he'd first met her, nor when he was ten, but as his body started to go through puberty, he started to notice that yes, Vicky was pretty easy on the eyes.

Now though, now he'd experienced a real kiss with her younger sister, one that, while unexpected, hadn't been forced... And that one kiss was quickly followed by several more, each leaving a wonderful, pleasant tingling sensation on his lips, simple and chaste as they were. Yet that sensation only made him wonder: Did he get that feeling because he was kissing Tootie, or did the act of kissing in general leave that tingling on his lips? The question by and large would have eventually been forgotten, were it not for the presence of the red-head now not-so-patiently sitting in front of him. The brunet realized, upon walking through the door as he munched on his pocky stick, that an opportunity had afforded itself to him, and with Vicky having no idea what the Pocky Game was, he had the perfect chance to test his theory, so long as he was willing to risk his front teeth in the process.

" _How else am I supposed to find out, anyway? Tootie made it pretty clear that she_ definitely _doesn't want me playing this with Trixie... Although, she didn't mention anyone else..."_ Timmy mentally reasoned to himself, remembering what his bespectacled friend had told him shortly before he left her house the week before. _"It's not like she said anything about playing this with Vicky, so... What's the harm? ...Besides maybe getting my teeth knocked out."_

"You gonna give me some kind of signal or _what_? Silent treatment's getting a _little old_ , Twerp." Vicky spoke up, her tone clearly advertising her growing annoyance as she began to drum the fingers of her right hand on her left arm.

"Sorry, sorry. Got lost in thought for a moment, that's all..." The teen put his hands up defensively, only to let them fall back down into his lap shortly afterward as he noticed that his babysitter's eyes were still shut. "Okay, so... Um, you ready?"

" _Today_ , Timmy." The girl snapped impatiently, feeling a vein in her forehead twitch ever so slightly.

"Alright, jeez... Just making sure..." The brunet mumbled to himself, allowing his own eyelids to droop closed, for the moment. "Okay, three... Two... One... Go!" He exclaimed, quickly bringing his hand up to grab his pocky stick so it didn't fall out of his mouth, and upon hearing the muffled crunching of his babysitter's pocky, he slowly peeked one eye open, following it with the other a second later.

"Mngh..." The red-head growled, the sound once again coming out muffled and more like a hum thanks to her mouth being clamped down on the sugary treat. "Mhis is dumb." She mumbled out in protest, nearly losing her grip on her pocky.

" _You can say that again..."_ Timmy thought to himself as he watched the pink stick pinched between the girl's lips slowly disappear into her mouth. Her slow, inexperienced pace emboldened the thirteen year old somewhat, and as she continued to struggle, he couldn't help but stifle a giggle at her now concentrated expression, the grip of her fingers on her arms tightening as she forced her hands to stay where they were. _"For someone who thinks I'm making this all up, she sure seems to be taking it pretty seriously..."_ Moving quickly, yet cautiously, he set his own pocky down on the coffee table, along with the box containing the rest of them, then quietly uncrossed his legs and shifted onto his hands and knees. _"Urgh... This is... Probably the_ worst _idea I've ever had, but..."_ He felt an odd tingle run up his spine as his face flushed with heat and his arms bristled with goosebumps. No matter how much of a bad idea his brain told him this was, he couldn't help but feel excited by it, the thought of danger somehow making him want to go through with it that much more.

For a moment, the teen stopped, his nerves getting the better of him as he hung his head and exhaled a silent, but still shaky, breath; then looked back up at the older girl, his eyes falling on her pocky stick, now at about half of its original length. He crept ever closer, nearly hovering over the girl as he planted each of his hands, palms down, on either side of the red-head, pressing them against the couch cushion she occupied, leaving his face dangerously close to Vicky's, with little more than a few centimeters of space between them.

Vicky, meanwhile; remained totally oblivious to her Twerp's plan, her attention focused entirely on eating her pocky faster than he'd be able to eat his. _"This isn't so hard once you get the hang of it, even if it_ does _seem stupid..."_ She thought to herself, pulling the last inch or so of the strawberry-frosted stick into her mouth with her tongue and eating it. "Ha! Done, Twerp! I wi-Mm?" The nineteen year old found her declaration of victory prematurely cut off as something soft and warm pressed against her lips.

For a few seconds, she was completely dumbstruck by the tingling sensation on her lips, and the gentle, slightly hot breath ghosting over her upper lip, but before she could even begin to process what was going on, the moment came to an end, and the pair of lips that captured hers pulled away, leaving behind a quickly fading warmth in their place.

"Er... Vicky?" Timmy spoke up in a low tone of voice, causing his babysitter's eyes to shoot open, her pink orbs locking on him.

"You-!" The older teen blurted out, then leaned back and nearly fell over, only to catch herself and plant both hands behind her, against the couch cushion. "Did you just-?!" Again, she caught herself, this time casting her gaze down at her lap as her eyes darted around in her head, her brain trying to process what had just happened. "Y-You k-kissed me!" Vicky's cheeks adopted a bright red hue, her mouth forming an odd, confused little zigzag as she stared at her charge, who was now blushing nearly as hard as she felt like she was. It occurred to her that the brief sentences she was spouting did little more than state the obvious, but what else could she say? She was at an absolute, complete loss for words! Her little threat to knock the brunet's teeth out should he try anything weird hadn't been serious in the least, as she never expected him to actually _do_ anything, nevermind _kiss_ her! "Wha- I... You! And... _That_..." She brought her right hand up and gingerly touched her fingers to her lips. "E-Explain!" She glared daggers at the boy, suddenly feeling a lot more willing to follow through with her earlier threat.

"Well~..." The teen began, rolling his eyes evasively as the corners of his mouth slowly curled up into a grin. "I kissed you-"

"I know what you did!" The red-head practically screeched, her fury only intensifying as the thirteen year old across from her simply smiled wider and giggled at her outburst. "Wh- _Why_ did you k-kiss me?!"

"Because I-..." Timmy started to respond in a confident tone, but soon trailed off and fell silent. He'd intended to say 'Because I wanted to see if kissing you felt different from kissing Tootie', but somehow, he got the feeling deep down that that wasn't the _best_ idea. "...Er... Ehehe... B-Because you're... Pretty?" He offered rather sheepishly, still shooting the girl a dumb grin as he brought his hand up to rub the back of his head in a self-conscious manner.

"...You... You think I'm... Pretty?" The red-head allowed her gaze to drop down and to her right, her eyes again searching the floor, coffee table, and even her lap for answers that simply weren't there; her pink orbs darting about as if following the movements of some unseen housefly. "And..." The nineteen year old titled her head down toward her lap a bit more, her fiery red locks falling down and forming a curtain that obscured the brunet's view of her eyes. "And you think... That's a good enough reason?!" Vicky whipped her head back up to face Timmy, her pink eyes blazing with anger.

"It... Seemed like it at the time...?" The teen answered in a nervous, almost bemused-sounding tone, just in time to catch one of the couch's throw pillows to the side of the head. "Mmph!" Timmy let out a muffled cry of surprise as the pillow connected at a speed that he was positive would've knocked his head right off his shoulders, were it not just a soft, fluffy pillow.

"Rrgh!" The red-haired teen growled out angrily and rose to her feet, then spun around on her heel and made for the kitchen. "You perverted... Cheeky... Little... Twerp!" Vicky yelled as she stomped out of the living room, leaving Timmy alone on the couch as he slowly sat back up and shook his head wearily.

"Agh..." The teen rubbed his cheek, then checked his front teeth, breathing out a sigh of relief as he realized they were still right where they were supposed to be. "I thought girls were supposed to like it when you called them pretty..."

* * *

A/N: Oh Timmy, you've much to learn when it comes to women...


End file.
